Universal Voyage/Items/Weapons/Etc
Weapons Blasters * Infinium Blaster Used by: NW Description: The Infinium Blaster is a gun of infinite possibilities. Super soaker, shower, tooth brush, teleportation system, energy blaster, energy sword, energy spoon, energy box of cereal, you name it. NW calls it a "crappy piece of junk" but he loves it dearly. It was created by NW's first girlfriend. The blaster and NW can never truly seperate. If the blaster is taken from him, it will teleport NW to the spot that it's been taken to. Likewise, NW can call forth his blaster to cover his hand. This helps the Nameless Wonder get out of many situations, although sometimes he forgets to use it to his benefit. * Ray Gun Used by: Ikasu Aozora Description: Ikasu's blaster is capable of healing others and emitting harmful rays towards threatening life forms. It can act as a light switch and has other functions that Ikasu has yet to reveal. He created the blaster when he became fascinated with NW's blaster, created by his cousin. * Grohm's Gun Used by: Tsukino Grohm Description: A powerful gun that shoots bullets and lasers. Where Grohm got this technology is anybodys guess. * Wubby Battle Mode Used by: NW Description: NW sticks his blaster into the back of Wubby and charges up an energy blast. The eye is made up of powerful material that makes the blast stronger. The first time Battle Mode was used led to one of Wubby's infamous quotes after being told his eye was powerful; "I have an eye?" The blast that Wubby shoots out is called the hyper beam. * Warped Infinium Blaster Used by: Shoz Description: Shoz uses his shape shifting powers to shape shift the Infinium Blaster into a monsterous form. Capable of shooting gigantic blasts of energy, but is not capable of performing all of the Infini Blaster's functions. Destroyed along with Shoz. Spell Binders * Extending Claw Used by: Rinalm Description: It may look like an ordinary claw, but Rinalm's weapon can also perform spells. We've only seen it in action once as it saved Alan from being frozen along with Fuhto. * Spud Stick Used by: El Tuber Description: El Tuber's weapon helps him summon his attacks such as the Spud Downpour or the Spud Beam. He is nothing without it. * Lynne's Staff Used by: Lynne Description: Lynne carries her staff around at all times for protection. Not only can it cast healing and damaging spells, but it's a good tool for bonking people over the head. * Invincible Thesaurus Used by: Ian Description: The Invincible Thesaurus is a spell book that can cast all sorts of spells. Ian created it with the power of infinium. It somehow is binded to his life force and went to Galsia with him when Ian's spirit left Infinium Earth. * Todd's Dark Book of Magic Used by: Todd Description: A magic book filled with dark spells. Todd mistakes Ian's magical thesaurus as his own book of magic that he lost during the Soda Wars. Ian later gets his thesaurus back unharmed. Swords * Soukyoku (Sonata) Used by: Ridaos Description: A beautiful sword that gleams in the moonlight, the Soukyoku is the weapon of choice for Ridaos. It may seem like a normal sword at first, but people are surprised as they discover it has the ability to fly and cloak itself. Some say they can hear a song playing in the wind when the sword soars high into the air. * Hana (Flower) Used by: Amy Description: A sword that Amy has had since she was a little girl. Although she prefers to use her fists and legs to do the talking in a fight, she'll pull out her sword to show that she means business when it comes to being violent. * Deloche's Knife Used by: Deloche Description: A knife in the shape of a sword with it's own hilt, it was given to Deloche by his father. * Twisted Thorn Used by: Fuhto Description: A sword in a twisted shape with sharp points sticking out from its contorted form, thus giving it the name "Twisted Thorn." Miscellaneous * Aventa Spear and Shield Used by: AlienOmega & God of Hentai Description: The weapon and shield of the Aventa Kingdom, AlienOmega and God of Hentai have no use for these things when they prove to be totally useless in battle. * Norub & Norub Shield Used by: Alan Description: A boomerang type weapon that returns to Alan when thrown, the Norub can also be used to fend off sword or staff attacks. The shield is a tiny version of the Norub that spins and deflects spells and/or energy beams. Category:Universal Voyage